winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaibutsu
Kaibutsu ("monster" in Finnish translation) is the antagonist in the first arc of the Ginga Densetsu Weed series, the Monster Arc. He is a mutated dog who escaped from a laboratory and is vengeful towards humans. Though originally a dog of Japan mix breed, various experiments mutated him into a hybrid of dog, human, cow and various other animals' DNA. He continued to mutate even after his escape and grew in size and also grew a mane. He does not have a real name as he was only seen as an experiment and not a living being. The Ōu dogs simply called him "Kaibutsu" ("monster"), being unaware of his true origin. Jerome once called him "P4" to anger him, as P4 is the name of the laboratory apartment he was kept in. AppearanceEdit Originally, Kaibutsu appeared to be an average-sized dog with black-and-brown fur, with markings similar to a German Shepherd. As he began to mutate, he grew in size and strength and his skin became very durable. He also began to grow a mane like a lion, which was still rather short at the time of his escape. However, it had grown much longer in 4 years. Kaibutsu's eyes are white or green with reddish scleras, giving him a sickly and mad look (though, in the anime version, his eyes look healthier and clearer), and his body had grown much larger as well. His dark backside and the upper side of his tail is spotted. He also appears to have scales on his back legs, as well as chains which have been inserted into his flesh. Though Kaibutsu's skin is very durable, his weakness is the hair- and skinless area on the left side of his chest and stomach, which is quite vulnerable. The same area has a few small tubes stuck on his stomach, that's left from the experiments. Kaibutsu is around 12 feet (3.6 m) long and weighs around 1,000 lbs (450 kg). He has increased strength and vitality, while he also has enhanced speed, as seen when he was easily able to keep pace with a motorbike. PersonalityEdit Kaibutsu was clearly insane and unstable after suffering almost all of his life. Due to his insanity, he is very aggressive and impulsive, but also has some cunning aspects. Though he seemed monstrous and evil, it was all result of the experiments done to him by humans. Because of it, he hated humans with a passion and thought they betrayed him. He attacks and kills harmless and defenceless humans, but do know that humans are dangerous, and thus stay away from that kind of humans. He believes humans and their dogs are cruel and that he is not. Indeed, Kaibutsu mentions that he does not want to make his opponents suffer longer than they have to. At first, he didn't want to harm dogs, believing to be one of them. However, Kaibutsu starts to see himself more and more as a monster instead of a dog. The only one Kaibutsu ever saw as his friend was Jerome and that is why he didn't want to kill him at first. However, Kaibutsu later explains that all the feelings of friendship, loyalty and compassion had disappeared from him along with his dog nature. Anime Kaibutsu is the result of science’s research in gene manipulation. Kaibutsu’s genes and DNA have been manipulated to create the monster he is. He escaped from the scientific institute Transgenic P4 and promised to kill all the scientists who had been close to him. After escaping and hiding for 4 years, he arrived at the Ōu mountains. After murdering numerous Ōu soldiers, he took over Gajō. More fighting and immense slaughter occurred, but eventually, Jerome and his pack caught up with him. After Weed had attempted to lure Kaibutsu out of Gajō, resulting in the death of Smith, he was attacked, killing the last of Jerome's comrades. He was pushed over a cliff face by Weed. Kaibutsu fell with Weed, and Weed used the wind to impale him to a sharp branch above the river, causing his death. Kaibutsu has been mentioned briefly in other episodes, particularly in episode 25, where a supposedly dying Jerome wished to be reunited with all his former comrades and friends. Interestingly, he also expressed the desire to be reunited with Kaibutsu, suggesting that he had forgiven him. Trivia * The kanji in Ginga Densetsu Weed Meishōbu Retsuden is 和犬の雑種 and stand for Dog of Japan mix. This is just what dogs in Japan were called before they were separated into breeds; the generic Japanese dog before classification (important note: although it's tempting to say it, 'original' dog is an incorrect term for this because it wasn't one breed that many stemmed from, it was a term for the group of dogs before they were separated into small Shiba, medium Shikoku, large Akita etc). * Kaibutsu is not his name, it simply means monster in Japanese. And he is refered to as the monster. Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids